Poor Unhappy Erik
by Scissor Lips
Summary: A tragic tale of Christine constantly pestering Erik about everything in the world. From wanting to ranting, to false confessions. This story has it all.
1. Chapter:1 It begins

Christine was wandering down the many secret passages of the opera house and Erick was playing the organ in his secret hideaway inside the opera house. She looked around walking and sat on the bed Erick had specially picked out for her, her finger-tips tracing the cords of the intertwined rope to pull down the curtain, and she picked up the music box, wound it up and watched the monkey play his cymbals. Erick walked in, sighing at how Christine was sitting and how he had to hold back his temptation for her. "You know what I'd really like, Erick?" she asked fiddling with the lace on her petticoat

"What, my love?"

"Oh, hm, I'd really like a puppy."

"A puppy you say?"

"Yes, one of the little french poodles. Grey as coal with the cute little crimped fur, brown eyes and such a lovable face"

"Ah, I' shall go find one." Erick said smiling at Christine, "Do I get anything in return?" he asked hopeful for some...ya know.

"A hug."

"That's well enough for me, my love." Christine smiled as Erick trotted off to go find her puppy.

"I'll be back soon, Christine."

"Good-bye Erick." She said as she waved a dainty good bye.

Christine passed time quite easily, as she began trying to practice the piano, trying on Erick's masks, dancing through the passage ways. Since there wasn't an opera going on for a LONG while she could do whatever she pleased. Then, after approximately three days Erick came back. "It was hard to find, but I got him what shall you name him?" Erick asked enthusiastically.

"Charcoal. Like the color she is." She said holding the darling puppy.

"Isn't there anything else, you'd like to say?" Erick said trying to point out the fact she said she'd hug him.

"Nope."

"Nothing...?"

"Not at all."

"GAH!" Erick screamed and he walked off into his secret room and nd wrote in his "Journal" like an emo child.


	2. Chapter 2: A play?

A few weeks had passed since Christine had gotten her beloved, Charcoal. "So, Christine, you sure there isn't anything you're forgetting?"Erik pestered her.

"Nope, not that I can recall." She said looking in a broken mirror brushing her long chestnut colored hair. The ringlets popping up and down as she brushed.

"Alright," he sighed "I'd just wish you were happier."

"Well, I'd be happier if I had my own play." Christine smiled to herself.

"I've written you one, Daune Juan!?"

"I''d like something a little more colorful, animated, yet classy and sleek."

"How is that even possible?"

"I WANT IT, ERIK!"

"Fine, Is hall begin the writing tonight."

A few weeks later as Christine was teaching Charcoal how to roll over, and she had begun sewing a new dress for herself. Erik walked in showing her a new script. She was very pleased he'd finished so soon, so she hastily began reading. The plot was well, and the character unique. "It's missing something!"

"What?! I'd just written all the sheet music, designed the outfits and everything!"

"Why doe Where's young beautiful enchantress end up with the mysterious masked man? Where's the young cunning blond lad?"

"You want a fop in my play?!"

"Correction, mine. And yes."

"Fine." Erik sighs and re-writes his er-Christine's play. A few days later, Erik triumphantly walks in. "This, good enough?!"

"SHE STILL END UPS WITH MASKED MAN!"

"Yes, she loooooooooooooves the masked man."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"I love you, Christine. Work with me here."

"FINE. I just want a kitty cat to be in it."

Erik sighs, grabs his playwright and began to scribble it in. Christine does some type of weird dance, and Erik just stares at her. "Do I get a hug?"

"no."

Erik through the play and runs to his organ and begins to play a horrifyingly beautifully said song. Then writes in Journal.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened Last Night

**This is Slinko on Scissorlips...es... account updated for her and taking control of her fanfic. She has no power over me!**

_**yes i do... **_

**YOU LIE! moving on...this chapter will be title "What happened last night"**

**_does that mean what i think... oo_**

**Shut up Nii. You never think anyways. :D**

* * *

Once upon a time, Erik and Christine were frolicking through the flowers. 

"ERIK, MY ETERNAL LOVE!"

"OMFG! WHUT!111!1!" 

"I WUV U SOOOO MUCHERZ DAT YOU MUST MARRY ME!"

"K!"

* * *

**Oh...pure genius...**

**_why? i have a chapter planned lolz. yes, lolz._**

**Shut up Nii. You spell of rotten ham**


	4. Chapter 4: LOVE?

_i am aware, i misspelled many things wrong. it makes me really annoyed. oo;_

_damn spell check D:_

* * *

Christine sat upon her little area of Erik's dungeon. She fiddled with the ruffles on her dress and began to hum to herself. "So, Erik, know what I want now?"

"What, Christine?" He asked anxiously.

"Weeeeeeellllll-"

Erik cut her off early "What do I get in return, first?"

"Anything you'd like." Christine said seductively. Erik grinned. He nodded for her to continue on about what she desired at the moment.

"I'd like, FRANCE!" She said waving her arms like a mad-woman. Erik gave her a look, a weird out one.

"How the hell am I supposed to get you France, Christine?" He asked scratching his mask (it's itchy too, ya know.) She shrugged her shoulders. Then she cleared her throat. "I WANT IT, ERIK. GIMME!"

Erik looking as if he's about to piss himself, nodded and hoped she'd calmed down, thankfully, she did. "GEWDZ," She said skipping off. "I likeh mah phanty."

Erik smiled to himself, _she likehs meh._

_BUM BUM BUMMMM._

_poop._


	5. Chapter 5: While Erik was gone

It has been 6 months since Erik was last in his peaceful home. 6 months of Christine whoring around, 6 months of Christine destroying the cavern, 6 months of Christine being a total drunkard, 6 short months for Christine. Almost an eternity for Erik. He thought it was going to be spectacular when he came back. Christine all dolled up nicely, champagne, candles, rose petals scattered around the dungeon leading to the bed. So, he hurries back to his opera house.

Christine sits on the table, her garments scattered around, a perfume bottle broken on the organ, wine and champagne bottles as far as the eye can see. She sat on the table redoing her make up and hair, tighting her corset as well. Just then, a boat rows its way in. "OH SHIT. It's Erik." Christine thinks. As she just stares, waiting for the death annihilation.

"Oh, hello Erik." Christine chokes.

"Um...hey." Erik says drooling at Christine. Christine stares at him, disbelieving that he didn't notice his cavern a total disaster.

"I-I got you...er-France." Erik said looking at his lovely mistress.

"Thanks." Christine said popping a fake smile.

"I had to sell my body to prostitution, freak shows, and science. I also have several forms of STDs, I lost count after I had 7."

"Oh, um. Nice?" She said fixing her cleavage and powdering her cheeks again. Slightly disgusted she began, "I've been at it with some men from the opera parties. Plus, there's one tonight. So, ta ta."

"Oh...bye." Erik said almost crying as Christine rowed herself to the exit. He walked to his organ and saw the mess;Everywhere! He sighed as tears rolled down his face and mask. He grabbed his journal and scribbled in it harshly.


	6. extra: MASK?

"Erik, I want you to take off your mask, now."Christine said staring at him intently.

"Why? It hurts!"

"What the hell do you mean, 'it hurts'? HOW!"

"It's been on my face so long, that my body has began to adapt to it as my skin. IT HAS NERVES!"

"So, like, your face is part leather?"

"Um, yes."

"KINKY!" Christine yells, promptly jumping on him. Here there is a scene where Erik is raped. But, he liked it. So...its not really rape. Cause...he liked it...A LOT!

fin


End file.
